(a) Field of the invention
The invention concerns the field of applicators for cosmetic products, typically make-up products for the eyes and lips.
(b) Description of Prior Art
A very large number of applicators of all kinds, in particular in the field of skin and eye care, and particularly of the eyes, with mascara applicators, are already known.
There applicators, which are adapted to operate jointly with a container defining a reservoir for mascara, typically comprise:                a) a cap adapted to seal the container and to be used as prehension means for the applicator,        b) and axial rod,        c) and a brush,        the rod being unitary with the cap at one of its ends, and with the brush at the other end thereof, the brush comprising a metallic twist on which a plurality of bristles are fixedly mounted.        
With respect to the brush, a very large number of embodiments of brushes are already known.
Thus, the brushes described in the following French Patents are known: FR 2 505 633, FR 2 605 505, FR 2 607 372, FR 2 607 373, FR 2 627 068, FR 2 627 363, FR 2 637 471, FR 2 637 472, FR 2 650 162, FR 2 663 826, FR 2 668 905, FR 2 675 355, FR 2 685 859, FR 2 690 318, FR 2 701 198, FR 2 706 749, FR 2 715 038, FR 2 745 481, FR 2 748 913, FR 2 749 489, FR 2 749 490, FR 2 753 614, FR 2 755 593, FR 2 774 269, FR 2 796 531, FR 2 796 532, FR 2 800 586.
Also known are the brushes described in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,425, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,179, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,198, U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,411, U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,700.
Also known is French Patent FR 2 868 264 which, instead of brushes, discloses longitudinal applicators which are molded with plastic material and provide tips intended to be fixedly connected at one end of an axial rod, the other end being fixedly connected to a prehension means.
On the one hand, molded brushes and applicators of the prior art do not allow to provide all the make-up shades desired, with all the sharpness hoped for, since the face is all but a flat surface to be covered with a decorative or protective coating.
On the other hand, there is a need for new molded brushes and applicators in order to provide new make-up effects. Indeed, the possibilities of causing variation in the nature of molded brushes and applicators are dependent in particular on the known processes of manufacture.
Finally, in the field of make-up, there is a requirement for permanently renewing the offer of products by placing new products on the market in order to meet new needs or those which are not satisfied to this day.